


Please Stop Growling

by XJustFandomX



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Derek, M/M, Parent Stiles, Picnic, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, original child character - Freeform, short and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJustFandomX/pseuds/XJustFandomX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Conner, love of my life, my heart and soul, if you don’t stop growling at people I’m going to take away your juice box or so help me god.” Stiles sighed as his two year old son responded with a growl and then a high pitched laugh and Stiles couldn’t help but feel unbothered at the growl that came out of his son’s mouth once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stop Growling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my second fic that I put up so I hope you like it please leave a comment on what you think sorry if its not the best I'm still learning and I just love parent Stiles/Derek so that's why I wrote this. Thank you for reading this. Also if the set up is weird I apologize I'm still learning how to use AO3.

“Conner, love of my life, my heart and soul, if you don’t stop growling at people I’m going to take away your juice box or so help me god.” Stiles sighed as his two year old son responded with a growl and then a high pitched laugh and Stiles couldn’t help but feel unbothered at the growl that came out of his son’s mouth once again. 

Conner has been going to a growling phase, Scott and Isaac’s new puppy was a growler, it was more cute then it was intimidating, but since then Conner has been growling as a response to everything and anything, Stiles was starting to miss the “no” response phase. 

They were curtly at a park having a father and son picnic, one he used to love to have with his own father. Stiles was eating a sandwich while Conner munched on a cookie and drank his juice box, all while growling at the people who walked by, which didn’t amuse them as much as it did Conner. 

Stiles favorite part of the picnics was enjoying the bright trees and fresh air; he hardly went out anymore, his son being his number one priority since the day he took his first breath. However as he turned to look at the park his eyes were quickly distracted by a jogger, and god was he attractive, like other worldly attractive. Stiles may or may not be drooling, hot jogger guy had big toned arms and his shirt clung so tight Stiles could see his abs from here, the guy hadn’t even broke a sweat and at his speed seemed almost impossible, yup Stiles was defiantly drooling. HJG was coming this way, he was going to run past Stiles and be gone forever. Stop staring Stiles its weird he’s so far out of your league, he’s Mount Everest, and you’re that hill two blocks away that people dump their things in. Oh but Stiles would gladly climb him, damn. Shit he was getting closer, be cool, be cool. 

It seemed that HJG had gotten Conner’s attention as well, though for much innocent reasons, and as soon as HJG got near them Conner let out a large growl and what looked like his interpretation of an intimating face. As if it was any question that Conner lived to bring embarrassment to his father with his cuteness, that really only Stiles found cute. 

HJG came to a stop in front of the father and son duo, and Stiles already preparing his apology, his face flushed and blushing while staring at this god like creation, wow even his own thoughts embarrassed him. However HJG beat him to it staring at the young child for a short second with a surprised and rather confused expression before letting out his own growl at the boy, which was way more terrifying and intimidating then Conner’s. Honestly did he practice that for fun because that was one convincing wolf growl and Stiles should not find it as hot as he did. Conner however found the growl to be the funniest thing he’s ever had the chance to hear and let out a loud laugh before trying his best to copy the strangers growl with his own, this made HJG crack a small almost nonexistent smile, and let out another growl which again made Conner die of laughter and Stiles eyes to widen. 

“You’re good at that.” HJG said to Conner, and Stiles didn’t know he could get turned on by someone so quickly, but god that voice should be illegal to use around single fathers who hadn’t gotten some in so long that they had forgotten how to do it. 

Conner simply clapped his hands as a response and made grabby hands at the stranger, which despite his friendly and kind nature Conner didn’t take well to strangers so this surprised Stiles as well HJG. HJG to Stiles relief didn’t make to pick up the child but rather made a couple funny faces at Conner that sent him into a fit of laughter that in turn had the stranger smiling a beautiful and genuine smile. Yup Stiles was a goner. 

“You’re good with kids,” Stiles found himself saying, “do you have any of your own?”, Stiles should learn to shut up. 

HJG’s face turned serious as he turned to Stiles, as if he had just noticed Stiles was there, “Um, no, not really, I uh, have big family, lots of kids around is all. Sorry for um yeah.” HJG coughed scratching his head with an adorable blush and god Stiles was angry that this stranger had him a goner. 

“No! It’s fine really! Most people just either ignore him or give me dirty looks and he seems to like you so it’s fine, yeah um ha,” Stiles has obviously never talked to another human being before, “He’s Conner by the way, I’m Stiles in case you were wondering, which you weren’t, so never mind.” He should sew his mouth shut. 

“Oh! I’m Derek?” HJG, Derek closed his eyes and sighed, “That came out as a question, I’m Derek I swear, I’m not good with this, talking I mean, to other people, new people that is. I should just stop.” He’s so cute, Stiles hates himself for falling for a complete stranger.

“No!” Shit, “I ugh, think you’re fine… At talking! I think you’re fine at talking to strangers, yup doing great 10 out of 10 would recommended. I’m not the best either I guess, I tend to talk too much, I’m Stiles. Have I said that? I did didn’t I? Well just in case you didn’t know, I’m Stiles.” He closed his eyes and sighed, the world hated him.

Derek laughed, “I think you’re fine too, and you’re fine at talking to.” He smirked.

Stiles let out a small gasp and blushed, “Thanks, would you like to goin us? If you want, you don’t have to; probably have better things to do, then hang out with a two year old and his rambling single father. But if you do I have sandwiches, and juice, unless you don’t like that then-”

“I’d love to, Stiles it’s fine.” Derek cut him off, thank god he could have gone on forever, “Let me just tell my sister I’m going to miss lunch.” He said pulling out his phone.

“I don’t mean to intrude.” 

“Huh? Oh! No its fine really she’s ditched me more times than I can count, besides it’s not like I never see her, I live right next to her.” Derek said pulling out his expensive looking phone and dialing giving a quick smile back at Stiles to reassure him, that he is not in fact a pain in the butt. 

“Hello? Derek? Are you okay?” said a worried voice on the other end.

“I’m fine Laura,” he sighed, “I don’t have to be dying to call you for god sacks. Any way I just wanted to tell you I can’t make lunch today.”

“What why? Derek you ass, just because you’re anti-social doesn’t mean you get to ditch your only sister for lunch, it’s not like you have plans as it is.” Said Laura and wow she was loud Stiles could hear her without a speaker on.

“First of all you are not my only sister and I’m telling Cora you said that, and second of all I do have plans so that’s that.”

“What! Plans! With who, with what? Did you make a friend my little brother is growing up. Who are they? Are they cute? Send me a picture. Would I approve?”

“Laura!” Derek yelled into the phone with bright red cheeks mouthing sorry to Stiles, aw he’s so cute. “God do you have to be so embarrassing, its none of your business okay?” 

“Fine, but this is not over and it better be worth me telling Lea and James their favorite uncle is ditching them.”

“They’re three Laura and the only reason I’m their favorite is because I sneak them cookies, I got to go okay?”

“Fine,” she sighed, “Love you baby brother kiss kiss.”

“Love you too,” he whispered and Stiles couldn’t help but laugh, which made Derek blush harder before hanging up.

“Sorry, my sister likes to talk, she can be rather persistent.” Derek said with a growing blush that was going down his neck.

“It’s fine, she sounds fun.” Stiles laughed shaking his head while holding a smiling toddler in his lap, Conner kept trying to climb up Derek’s leg. “Sit down.” He said motioning to the empty spot next to him on the picnic bench. 

Derek smiled before sitting down, and as soon as he did Conner was on him, sitting in his lap grabbing at his beard talking gibberish and giving him tiny slobbery kisses on the cheek which only had Derek smiling looking at Stiles for approval, before tickling and growling at the tiny toddler. 

That’s how the day went. Derek and Stiles making conversation over a blabbering Conner who never once left Derek’s lap even as he fell asleep as the sun began to set, that was when they two adults realized just how much timed had paced and decided to call it a day, much to both of their disappointment. 

Derek was helping Stiles pack up as Conner slept in his stroller, both Stiles and Derek sneaking glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. It was only when they were done and getting ready to walk their separate ways that they finally spoke again. 

“So,” Stiles began just as Derek said, “Can I,”

Stiles let out a nervous laugh, “You first.”

“Okay. Well I was going to ask, that, if it’s okay with you, we could maybe exchange numbers, if you wanted.” Derek shyly said to a blushing and smiling Stiles who was nodding enthusiastically.

“Yes! That would be cool with me.” Be cool Stiles be cool.

After they had exchanged their numbers they both stood awkwardly in front of one another, neither one of them knowing what to do next. It was Derek that made the first move, stepping closer to Stiles, who in turn closed his eyes in anticipation. Both leaning in for a short gentle kiss that left them both blushing.

“Do you mind if I walk you two home?” Derek asked.

“No, that’d be great as long as your sister gives you permission that is.”

“Hilarious.” Derek said with a roll of the eyes as Stiles broke out into a fit of laughter like his son had done earlier that day before leaning up for another kiss, and yes this seemed right, there was a warm feeling inside of Stiles he had never felt, one he had only ever heard about by Scott when he talked about Isaac or when his dad talked about his mother. And Stiles has never been so excited for anything and he was so glad it seemed that Conner approved because god was his boy picky when it came to strangers. Conner was already taken away by Derek, which was a relief since Stiles wasn’t sure how he would react to daddy dating, but for now one step at a time, right now he was just excited for what could be.


End file.
